Unexpected
by isabelle.bloom01
Summary: What if Tsunade the Hokage finally snapped because she can't take the pains of her chosen successor, Kakashi? She thought of a plan, what could that be? Will it be a mess? Or will it be one of her greatest decision?


Unexpected

Chapter One

"This is unexpected and unacceptable for me, Hokage- sama." Kakashi complained. "She is my student." He continued.

"I am serious here, Kakashi. I understand what you feel but it's okay." The blonde Hokage said. "You can work this out, I know you can. You're the only person who I can trust enough for her to even marry." She continued.

"But Sakura- chan is too young for me." Kakashi retorted, slamming his right hand on the wall. His eyes furious. "I know that it's fine for the people, but I know she refuses." He continued.

'If only you know.' She thought, sighing. "She's turning twenty next year, and you're gonna be twenty- six. She is not that really old for you." She tried to explain.

"I love her as my student, not in a romantic way. I might lose her respect, Tsunade- sama." His brows furrowed. "And her trust, she might not even see me the same way again." He continued. "And what if she might die in my hands just like what happened to-"He paused. Closing his visible eye, his fists clenched.

Suddenly, Tsunade stood up. She placed her hands on top of Kakashi's shoulders. "You already have protected her, Kakashi. She stated, her voice soft.

"But-"He was cut.

"No more buts, this is a final decision. The council has already even agreed with that, with no hesitation." Her voice back in authority, as she went back to her seat. "You have to lay back down before your inauguration. You have to produce an heir, Kakashi. It is best if you, once again wear your Hatake Clan crest, to let them know you are the last Heir in years." She continued. 'If only you really knew.' She thought again.

'That's it, I'm confused.' He said to himself. He was about to turn and leave when the blonde Hokage spoke. "Please take care of yourself, Future Hokage- sama."

This time he didn't say anything, but left.

Chapter 2

As he hopped from trees to trees, he felt a sting to his heart. 'Why, what is their problem with me again?' He thought, as he reached his destination; The Memorial stone. As usual, he stared at each names: Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin and Namikaze Minato. "I really- this is so unexpected of all things." He muttered. Minutes later, he whipped around as he felt a weak chakra from behind him. He saw Naruto halfway snickering as he tiptoed towards him like an idiotic genin. "What the-? How did you know there's someone behind you?" Naruto asked, dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"I can feel your chakra, it's not masked enough." He said back with the usual voice as Naruto walked towards him.

"Ne, Kakashi- sensei. Are you alright? I mean, with the whole arrange marriage thing?" Naruto asked with a cautious voice.

"You know that I don't. Why don't you ask yourself? Are you even okay with me, marrying your friend? Who is six years younger than me? And our status relationship is Teacher- Student. He replied and asked at the same time. And felt minutes of silence from the blonde.

Naruto finally answered with a serious voice. "Kakashi- sensei, did you know that we admired you from when we were genin's until now?" He was met by an eye crease from his sensei. "When you said you will protect us even with your life on the line, we really felt safe. And you fulfilled it. We will always be okay with you, Kakashi- sensei, always." He assured. "And when you were named as the Future Sixth Hokage, we knew you deserved it from the start." Naruto said. And as he remembered the time when the blonde Hokage and Gai told Konoha 11(except Hyuuga Neji, ofcourse) the story of Hatake Kakashi, they stared at the names.

Flashback

Tsunade called for Konoha 11, for the announcement of the arrange marriage. They were okay with that but they wanted a story.

After the teens have convinced Tsunade and Gai to tell them some story about young Hatake Kakashi, they were met by a smile from the Hokage.

"When he was eight years old, he passed the Chuunin Exam." Gai told them with a smile.

"What" All of the teens rumbled.

"He graduated from the Academy at age 5." Tsunade interrupted.

"He is the most mysterious man I have ever met." Naruto grumbled.

Then Gai's smile faltered. "The night when he went home to show off his achievement, he saw his father commit suicide in front of him."

When they heard this, silence began.

"His father was supposed to be treated as a hero, not a useless person." He told, continuing with the story. After they found out the reason, Hinata began to cry.

"Th-that's so cruel f-for the villagers t-to do." Hinata exclaimed with a stuttering voice, trying to wipe her tears.

"Wh-what about his mother." Sakura asked stepping forward, trying to stop her tears.

"She died when she gave birth to Kakashi." The blonde Hokage answered. She was met with gasps, even Shino stepped back.

"Then how about relatives?" Lee gasped it out.

"He was the last one." Gai answered looking outside the window, his tears visible even in the night." But I'm glad that the Sandaime and the Yondaime were with him." He added, to ease them as they gapped in sorrow.

"When he was 12, his team were sent on a mission. It was the second year since he had a team of his age, only, they were genin and Kakashi was already Jonin that day." He mused, the conversation became lighter.

"I still can't believe it." Finally Tenten was the one to react. Then she turned to Naruto as she saw him shed tears whispering 'Kakashi- sensei.'

"I have always read some books about Konoha's White Fang, and I was really shocked and always gapped at his abilities. And when I've learned some of the continuing truth from you guys, I can't accept what they have done to them. They don't have the right." She tried to emphasize.

"I agree, Tenten." Sakura spoke, her eyes watery. "Those things were not in the scrolls or books." She added.

"Let me continue." Gai waited as all eyes were on him, he sighed. "That day, he lost his teammate Uchiha Obito." He paused, earning a silent look. "That's when he received the Sharingan as a gift and as an exchange from Kakashi's lost eye from saving Obito."

All of the teens grunted, sorrow in their eyes.

"At age thirteen, he lost his other teammate."Tsunade continued and paused. "Do you want me to continue?" She noticed all of them, brow furrowed, tints of tears and their fists are clenched. 'I might cause them too much too, I know their feelings.

"Ne Baa- san, please continue." Naruto answered, eyes sparkly.

She sighed and looked at Gai who nodded."Nohara Rin, inside her was the Sanbi, sealed by an enemy as a way to destroy Konoha when the set it rogue. When Kakashi went to save her-"She bit her lip. "She plunged herself to Kakashi's activated Chidori intended for the enemy. That's also the time when Obito's Sharingan in Kakashi activated to Mangekyou Sharingan." She finally stopped.

Hinata dropped on the floor as Ino tried to soothe her, while shedding tears too. Kiba stared at the ceiling trying to stop his tears. 'I can't believe that cool teacher from Team 7 have gone so much.' He thought. Shiba was trying to mask his sorrowful face by adjusting his coat. 'I have never thought about this.' He said at his mind. Lee was beside Gai, trying to stop his tears with both of his arms.

Sakura hugged Naruto, trying to soothe their tears. Later on, she finally bursted to tears."

"Sakura, what do you say about the wedding." Naruto asked slowly. Unexpectedly, Sakura nodded. "I will love him more than anyone will. I do love him more than anyone does." She said, determination in her voice. "I will make him happy." She smiled weakly.

"Yosh, Sakura- chan." Naruto mused, tears following still.

End of Flashback

Chapter 3

Again, he can't take Kakashi's memory anymore. So he hugged Kakashi in a swift, crying.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" He asked, patting his hair since he was still taller than Naruto.

"Talk to Sakura- chan, okay?" Naruto scoffed.

He hesitated. "Okay."

"Right now, Kakashi- sensei." Naruto said, still hugging the teacher.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"She might be waiting for you." Naruto answered. 'If you only knew.' He thought.

His sensei gave him an eye crease, indicating that he was smiling. "Were you once really happy?" He suddenly asked.

"I was once really happy because of you guys. My childhood back then was a grim state, I am happy to play fun with you." he smiled again. Turning his back towards the direction to Sakura's apartment, he walked. "Thank you, Naruto- kun." He said as he disappeared in a poof.

Chapter 4

As Kakashi walked towards Sakura's apartment, he noticed the people slightly bowing to him. 'Right, they already knew that I am the Future Hokage.' He realized. 'This is so different from the time Father died.' He mused to himself.

As he knocked on Sakura's door, he heard a couple of steps. He shifted uncomfortably. As the knob turned, he wished that he hesitated longer. He was expecting a shout or punch from his student, he waited when nothing came. But he was shocked when he saw her hug him like a desperate kid who saw her mother come back from work.

He blinked. "Um, Sakura?" He shifted uncomfortably. 'What am I supposed to do?' he asked himself.

"Kakashi- sensei" His student breathed in his flack jacket.

"Yes?" He didn't know what to say.

"Sensei" She repeated again.

"Um, I- I came to talk about the 'Arranged Marriage." He sweat dropped, when Sakura didn't move.

Suddenly, Sakura started to sob. Kakashi started to panic. "Sakura, I- I understand. I- I will really ask Tsunade- sama cancel her decision about our wedding." He desperately tried to calm her down.

Finally, Sakura lifted her head. Her eyes red and her cheeks red, but she didn't take away her arms. "Kakashi- sensei, don't hurt yourself again please." She pleaded. "Don't you ever cancel the wedding." She continued. "I don't want to see you alone again so please marry me." She blushed. "I- I don't c-care if you don't love me in a-a romantic way." Her voice faltered, her face in a tomato flush, and hid her face by facing down.

"Wait, you don't hate me?" Kakashi asked, pointing at himself.

"No, sensei. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to add up to your problems. I want to make you happy, and-" She stopped.

"And?" Kakashi asked lifting Sakura's face by her chin using his thumb and forefinger. "Can you unwrap your arms from me now?" He asked again.

She blushed again as she unwrapped her arms from Kakashi's waist. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine, it's okay." He assured, patting her head. His nervousness gone. "If that is so, I have to go and tell her." Kakashi said as he started to turn but was held by Sakura by his hand.


End file.
